


69

by peepo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: 69, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepo/pseuds/peepo
Summary: As of Tuesday October 10th 2017 at 12:35pm, this is the 69th Heiffel fic on AO3





	69

Minkowski sends Eiffel to check up on Hilbert in the observation deck. He floats over, outwardly grumbling about “fascist dictatorship.” Inwardly, however, he’s rather excited. The past four visits to the observation deck have led to the same circumstances, circumstances which Eiffel doesn’t mind repeating as many times as he possibly can.

Opening the door, he sees Hilbert across the room, floating near the window and staring out at the star. Upon hearing the door open, he seems to tense, but doesn’t turn away from the window.

Eiffel closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it before floating toward Hilbert.

“Hey, Professor Oak. Anything new going on in the noggin of yours?”

At the sound of Eiffel’s voice, Hilbert visibly relaxes, turning to face him.

He has the same expression, a sort of longing, that he has had every time they’ve __had a visit that’s ended in a particular activity. An activity which Eiffel is very eager to start.

Eiffel skips the conversation, wanting to get right to business. He grabs the back of Hilbert’s head and pulls him in, mashing their mouths together. Hilbert slips his eyes closed, letting his guard down the same way he always does around Eiffel.

They make out for a few minutes, their tongues sliding together, and Eiffel pulling on the hair on the back of Hilbert’s head. He nudges his knee in between Hilbert’s legs, rubbing against his crotch. Hilbert’s already hard, and Eiffel can’t help but grin a little into Hilbert’s mouth when he discovers this.

Hilbert starts rutting against Eiffel’s leg, choking back a moan.

Pulling away from him, Eiffel grips Hilbert’s hips in his hands to still him.

“God you’re so into this,” he mutters, giving Hilbert another kiss, “I have an awesome idea.”

He flips over, thankful for the lack of gravity. He unzips Hilbert’s zipper, pulling his hard cock out. Remembering Hilbert’s in handcuffs, he reaches down to undo his own zipper. He gives his own hard cock a few tugs, before switching his attention back to Hilbert.

He takes Hilbert into his mouth, sucking on the head. “Below” him, “Above” him? He isn’t sure. “Below,” him, Eiffel hears Hilbert let out a gasp. Momentarily blinded by pleasure, Hilbert can’t focus on anything but restraining the noises desperately trying to claw out of his throat.

Eiffel gently thrusts forward, nudging his cock toward Hilbert’s face. Hilbert catches on, and takes Eiffel into his mouth. Moaning around Hilbert’s cock, Eiffel starts bobbing his head up and down the length.

Hilbert sucks on the head of Eiffel’s cock, then licks down the shaft. He takes the whole length into his mouth and starts repeating what Eiffel is doing to him.

They suck each other off for a few minutes, but neither of them can last very much longer. Hilbert comes first, with stars in his eyes and an unrestrained moan on his lips around Eiffel’s cock.

Eiffel happily swallows Hilbert’s come, sucking him through the orgasm.

Hilbert continues sucking Eiffel, and after another minute, Eiffel’s whole body tenses as he releases into Hilbert’s mouth. He moans, high-pitched and whiny, around Hilbert’s softening cock still in his own mouth.

Once he’s sure Hilbert’s swallowed all of it, Eiffel flips himself 180 degrees back around so he’s eye level with Hilbert again, both of them panting and hot. Eiffel lunges forward again, making out with Hilbert, tasting each other on the other’s tongue.

Their frenzied making out slows to long, gentle kisses. After a few more kisses, Eiffel pulls away.

He tucks his soft dick into his trousers, and zips of the zipper. Then he does the same for Hilbert.

Before leaving, Eiffel gives him one more kiss, and if they were two any other people, one would mistake the deep intensity of it for love.

“Same time tomorrow?” He says, more to himself than to Hilbert, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

 


End file.
